


Good For You

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kate's 21st birthday and her friends take her out to a strip club to celebrate. Hello, Stripper Seth! | Basically, if From Dusk Till Dawn, Magic Mike, and GI Joe: Retaliation had a threesome, this is what it would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I need this"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me two weeks to write. It drove me crazy, only because it was a cracktastic idea that originated after some creative Twitter convos and then suddenly, this story took over my life. See, this is what happens to people during hiatus! 
> 
> Then, we got the trailer and behind the scenes special, and it was all doom and gloom and angst, and my muse did not want to cooperate. One of the reasons why I ended up writing "The Darkest Pit in Me" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4307991). But after I got that out of my system, it was back to the stripper!AU! 
> 
> So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I stuck with this story! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! I mean, I love the snake creatures and bank robbing on the show, but it's nice to go off the path every now and then :) And come on, how can you resist a 9,000 word fic about Stripper Seth?
> 
> Thanks to Taylah and Kat for the feedback! They convinced me this story was the good kind of trash.
> 
> For a playlist of songs, please see the notes at the end. I highly suggest listening to them as you read :)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

“You need this, Kate.”

She took the shot glass filled with vodka from her roommate, Allison, and with a deep breath said, “I need this.” The clear liquid burned all the down her throat. Coughing, she handed the glass back. “Keep them coming.”

“That a girl!” Allison poured her another shot, then filled three more glasses. She handed one to Jessica, then the other to Nicole. 

Kate lifted her refilled glass and smiled at her friends as they stood in her apartment kitchen. Allison with her long blond hair and blue eyes. The California homecoming queen studying engineering. Jessica was a Texas native like Kate, but she hailed from San Antonio. She looked like a young Salma Hayek with her dark features and curvy body. Nicole was the jock, who was attending the University of Texas on a softball scholarship, but tonight, she had traded in her cleats and sweats for a short jean skirt and heels. 

“I love you guys,”” Kate said with a sigh. “I don't know where I would be right now if I didn't have you here.”

“Probably cramming your face with Ben and Jerry's,” Nicole said, laughing.

“Don't worry,” Jessica said. “You're going to be cramming your face with something else later.”

Allison elbowed her and raised her glass. “To Katie-cakes. Happy 21st birthday, girl—finally.” Kate was the last one in the group to celebrate the special milestone.

They tossed back their drinks together. 

“Whoo!” Kate threw a fist into the air. “And you know what? Fuck Kyle! What kind of guy breaks up with his girlfriend two days before her birthday, huh?”

“An asshole, that's who.” Allison handed her another shot. “By the end of tonight, Kyle is going to be a distant memory.”

“Yeah!” Jessica and Nicole nodded in agreement.

Her friends were right. She had been with Kyle her entire college career. Now graduation was around the corner and she hadn't let loose once. She spend her weekends either with Kyle, studying at the library, or visiting Dad and Scott back home in Bethel. It was time to change that; it was time to be spontaneous. 

Kate lifted the glass to her lips, but paused as a wave of sadness suddenly hit her. “But I love—I loved Kyle and I thought he loved me too.”

Allison wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “He's a jerk, Kate. A loser. A boy. Tonight, we're going to find you a real man.”

Someone who wouldn't play with her emotions, someone who wouldn't pull her along for four years, then tell her he needed his space, someone who would make her forget the hurt and heartache. 

“Here's to finding a real man.” Kate raised her glass as a toast and finished the shot as her friends cheered.

Allison's cell phone beeped. “The Uber driver's here!” She poured one more shot for Kate. “Remember, you need this.”

“I need this.” Kate gulped down the vodka and followed her friends out the front door. “So, where are we going again?”

**

Twenty minutes later, Kate stumbled out of the backseat of the Lexus and stared at the flashing neon sign: MANDY'S.

“Get it?” Nicole nudged her. “Man candy?”

Kate widened her eyes. “We're at a strip club?”

A dull pain formed in the back of her head. What would her father think about this? This was her first time spending a birthday away from her family. Normally, she would be blowing out candles from a chocolate cake her father had picked up at the local Shop-and-Save. She would open up their presents—most likely an iTunes gift card from Scott and a hundred dollars for gas and groceries from Dad, like every other birthday she celebrated with them since she left for Austin. Then, they would spend the rest of the night playing Scrabble before going to bed. 

But this year, Allison begged her to stay in town. Her roommate didn't think it was right for her to celebrate her 21st birthday playing board games. So, she told her dad she had an important test to study for and that they could celebrate her birthday next weekend. It wasn't a complete lie. She did have to study for a test, which she did this morning, and she did plan to drive home next week.

Now, as she stood in the parking lot of Mandy's, the loud rock music blaring from inside the club, she wished she was playing Scrabble with Dad and Scott.

“Come on.” Jessica grabbed her arm and dragged her to the entrance. 

Once they got past the bouncer (he winked and wished her a happy birthday when he checked her driver's license), Kate knew there was no turning back. While her friends practically skipped into the club, she slowly entered the room. It was dim with flashing strobe lights. From the music, the pounding of drums, an electric guitar, and a growling voice singing about cowboys from hell. There was a cinnamon smell in the air that reminded her of the clove cigarettes she and Scott used to smoke behind the cafeteria in high school. 

Tables filled with all types of women surrounded the main stage. They all screamed with delight and waved their dollar bills at the gyrating man in front of them. The Latino man with the black goatee wore black chaps with blood red fringe and a black cowboy hat. He ran his hands over his waxed bare chest, and when he turned, she gasped at the sight of his naked ass. She quickly turned away, but her gaze connected with the half-naked men serving drinks behind the bar. Her cheeks warmed. What had she gotten herself into? 

She pulled on Allison's arm. “I need a drink.” 

At the bar, Allison ordered a round of tequila shots. Kate didn't waste time finishing hers. She needed to remember that tonight she wasn't Kyle's girlfriend or Scott's sister or the preacher’s daughter. She was Kate Fuller, a normal college student out celebrating her birthday with her best friends. 

And damn it, she was going to have fun tonight.

She wrapped her arms around the girls. “Let's go have a closer look.”

“You guys go first,” Allison said. “I have to pee.”

Kate found a table at the end of the stage. Knowing there was a half-naked cowboy dancing behind her made her squirm in her chair, but she had to sneak a look. The screams grew louder as the man removed his chaps to reveal his thong. She spun back around, eyes wide, while Jessica and Nicole clapped and whistled. 

“Here, Kate.” Nicole took out from her purse a large wad of dollar bills held together by a rubber band. “We all pitched in for tonight.”

“You guys! I can't take that!”

Nicole shoved the cash at her. “Make it rain, Katie-cakes.” She jumped out of her chair and waved a twenty at the cowboy. He glided over to her and grabbed the back of her head, thrusting his pelvis inches from her face. The crowd howled. Kate also couldn't help but laugh at the unbelievable act.

Her friend tucked the twenty into the cowboy's thong and mouthed, “I love you” to him. He placed his hat on top of her head and winked at her before moving to the other side of the stage.

“And that's how it's done,” Nicole said with a shrug.

Jessica high-fived her. Kate just shook her head, smiling.

Allison returned, taking a seat next to Kate. “What did I miss?”

“Nicole got a face full of cock,” Jessica said.

“And a cowboy hat,” Kate added.

“Not bad, but I think this next guy is going to be even better.” Allison's smile made Kate suspicious. 

“All right, all right, all right.” A good-looking Matthew McConaughey lookalike appeared on stage holding a microphone. He wore a white cowboy hat and matching chaps, and from Kate's point of view, his ass was actually covered. “Let's give Cowboy Carlos a hand!”

The room erupted in cheers. 

Nicole twirled his hat in her hands. “That's my man!”

“Well, ladies, if you liked that, I guarantee you our next dancer will make it good for you, but if it's your birthday, it's going to be especially good for you.” He shielded his eyes and looked out to the audience. “Is there a Katie-cakes out there? Where are you, Katie-cakes?”

Kate slouched in her chair as Allison poked her. Nicole and Jessica waved at the emcee and pointed to her. She motioned for them to stop when a spotlight hit their table. _I'm not drunk enough for this shit._ She buried her face into her hands. 

“There you are!” The cowboy motioned for her to stand. “Come on, Katie-cakes. Someone told us you're turning 21 today. Is that true?”

Kate narrowed her eyes at Allison's smiling face and stood. She gave the crowd a timid wave before crossing her arms. 

“Well, come on up here.” The emcee gestured to the spot next to him. 

She shook her head.

“I insist,” he said. “Come on, ladies. Let's welcome Katie-cakes to the stage.”

“Go!” Allison pointed to the stairs. 

Kate took in a deep breath and made her way up the stairs. The tequila residue stung inside her chest.

“Hello, Katie-cakes. I'm Dallas.” He kissed her hand and she grinned. She always had a thing for baby blue eyes. “May I say that you have a beautiful smile? I hope no one ever takes that away from you.”

Kyle briefly flashed in her mind, but she pushed the thought of her ex-boyfriend out of her head. 

_Remember, the lame text he sent you this morning: Happy birthday, Kate. Please don't be mad at me. I want you to enjoy your day._

Dallas led her to a folding chair in the middle of the stage. “Have a seat, sweetheart.” He turned back to the audience. “As Uncle Sam says, 'We want you.' The question is 'Do you want us?'”

The women screamed and hollered.

“Do you want us?” Dallas asked again.

The cheers grew louder. 

Kate tucked her hands under her legs, thankful she was wearing jeans tonight, and glanced over at her table. Allison gave her a thumbs up while Nicole and Jessica clapped along with the club. 

“Now, that’s what I like to hear.” Dallas looked back at her. “All right, Katie-cakes, are you ready to have an unforgettable birthday at Mandy's?”

She swallowed hard. “Yes.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“What was that?” He lowered the mic to her mouth. 

“Yes,” she said with more conviction. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Our next dancer is reporting for duty, and his assignment is—” Dallas pointed at Kate—“your pleasure!” He turned back to the waiting audience. “So, ladies, help me by welcoming G.I. Seth to the stage! He's going to show everyone in this room all that he can be!” 

Kate gasped as she was immersed in darkness.

Dallas kissed her cheek. “Have fun, Katie-cakes. Let G.I. Seth show you a good time.” Then, he left the stage. 

Alone, Kate held in her breath. Her stomach tied up in knots and her armpits felt sweaty. 

_Dear God, I don't know what's happening or how I ended up here, but please forgive me. All I wanted to do was forget about Kyle and now I'm inside a strip club waiting for some guy named G.I. Seth to come out and give me a lap dance. Oh, God—_

As soon as she heard the first few notes of the new song, she knew she was in trouble. “Birthday Sex” caused the club to shriek in joy. One by one the stage lights illuminated the dark stage, and the entire room of women stared behind her. She couldn't resist looking behind her shoulder.

G.I. Seth appeared as a silhouette, but when the last stage light flipped back on, she got quite the eyeful.

“Oh, God,” Kate said. She didn't know if it was a plea for help or a cry of praise.

G.I. Seth wore a white T-shirt, a pair of green fatigue pants, black combat boots, a black baseball cap, and dog tags dangled from around his neck. When G.I. Seth started to move his hips to the music, her mouth went dry.

He moved like water and the stage was his glass. Fluid and graceful. And damn it, Kate was thirsty.

G.I. Seth played to the audience first, swaying his body and thrusting his hips to the screaming women. Her friends were definitely screaming the loudest. Kate just shook her head. She wanted to laugh and cover her face at the same time, but she kept her straight expression and her hands under her thighs.

_Look, but don't touch, Kate._

Then, G.I. Seth made his way toward her. _“Girl, you know, I-I-I...”_ repeated over the speakers. He winked at her and her heart fluttered. In another fluid motion, he ripped his flimsy T-shirt in half. Kate stared at his muscled chest and six pack. A black tattoo resembling flames covered his right arm and shot up the side of his neck.

With both hands grasping the back of the chair, he grind against her, rolling his hips. She was memorized by his abs. As Nicole would say, “You could do your laundry on that washboard.” 

G.I. Seth gently took her wrists and removed her hands from under her legs. She tensed, but as soon as he placed her hands on his hot stomach, she thought she was going to melt right into the floor. He just felt good...so good. She moved her palms over each ridge, each muscle, until she touched his dog tags. She looked up and her gaze connected with the dancer. He gave her a mischievous grin. Forget baby blues. She wanted to get lost in a pair of dark brown eyes.

“Go Kate!” Allison's voice jolted her and she almost pulled away from G.I. Seth, but he grabbed her hands and placed them on his waist. He turned so that she was staring at his shaking ass now. 

_“Birthday sex, birthday sex, birthday sex...”_

Then, all of a sudden, she was spinning. G.I. Seth scooped her up in his strong arms. She held on to him, breathless and stunned at what was happening. 

“I got you.” His voice was low, dangerous, but at the same time, she felt safe and secure in his hold. 

It was temporary because the next thing she knew, he switched her position so that her legs wrapped around him. Her entire body felt like it was fire, but with her hands folded behind his neck, she had no way to hide her embarrassment. He ran his hands over her back with his face hovering inches away from hers in an almost-kiss. His breath smelled like spearmint. 

The room tilted again as G.I. Seth laid her on the stage with the top of her head facing the audience and her heeled boots pointing to the curtain. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she kept her arms at her side. It was probably for the best because as soon as she was settled, G.I. Seth straddled her. With his legs on both sides of her waist, he grind against her in tune with the raunchy beat. 

_“Birthday sex, birthday sex, birthday sex...”_

The screams in the club bounced off the walls. Kate's shoulders trembled with laughter. Damn it. She was actually having a good time.

But as soon as G.I. Seth started to head north, her breathing quickened. His crotch slid over her chest, inching its way to her face. He turned his cap backward on his head and now with his face in full view, she saw his dimples, his square, clean-cut jaw, and that mouth...

She gasped when he started to grind on her again, this time with his crotch in her face. The crowd went wild. G.I. Seth pivoted on top of her, twisting her body so that she was laying on her side. Where was he— _oh!_

With his crotch still near her face, his own face centered in between her legs. He pumped his hips and from the audience's point of view, she knew they looked like a certain number that came after 68 and before 70. The crowd ate it up—no pun intended—as their applause thundered in her ears along with the blood rushing to her face.

G.I. Seth sat up and spun her around by her legs. Giggling, she landed on her side again, this time facing the audience. He pushed her over so he could grind against her ass. Then, he mimicked like he was taking her from behind. _Oh, Lord..._

Before she could recover, she was moving again. 

G.I. Seth grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. He pulled her to him until their bodies latched. Heat rolled off him. It was different now, almost comfortable. She didn't hesitate to place her palms flat on his chest. She felt a rush, a high, like she had just come down from the world's tallest roller coaster. 

And she was going for another ride.

He led her back to the chair. As she sat, he placed his baseball cap on her head and then ran his hands through his short black hair. She wanted to tug on those strands. 

With each _“birthday sex,”_ his rotating narrow hips hypnotized her. Then, he tugged the front of his pants and the fatigues flew off, revealing the camouflage-patterned thong underneath. Whistles broke out from the audience. 

“Whoo!” Kate threw a fist into the air, cheering and laughing.

G.I. Seth's package was front and center. He slid up and down her body, and she fanned herself, pretending to faint, but it wasn't too far from the truth. He stepped away to entertain the room, grinding and thrusting on all corners of the stage. The women threw dollar bills at him like they were walking ATM machines.

“Kate, catch!” Nicole tossed her the wad of birthday cash. 

She grinned, removing the rubber band. When G.I. Seth turned to her, she curled her index finger, gesturing for him to return. He glided over to her and got down on his knees, smiling. 

With the pile of bills in her left palm, she used the other to make it rain money on her solider. He leaned all the way back until his shoulders touched the stage. She drew in a sharp breath at the view. He was practically naked, leaving nothing to the imagination. He was all muscles and taut skin. Until now, Kyle had been the only guy she had ever seen naked, and from the looks of things, she had been definitely missing out on the good stuff. 

When the last dollar bill hit G.I. Seth's chest, he rose to his knees again until his gaze connected with hers. She put his cap back on his head, her fingers lingering on the outline of his jaw. She swore she felt sparks. Still on his knees, he tilted his head and stared at her intensely. She didn't dare break eye contact. The song ended, and the electric moment passed. The only sound now was the roaring applause. 

“All right, all right, all right.” Dallas returned to the stage. Instead of his white cowboy outfit, he wore green fatigue short-shorts with dog tags falling to the middle of his bare chest. “Now, didn't I promise you ladies something unforgettable? Let's hear it for G.I. Seth and our birthday girl, Katie-cakes.”

Still in a daze, G.I. Seth took Kate's hand and helped her off the stage. He kissed her knuckles and with a small squeeze, he let her go. She felt like she just ran a 5K and jumped into Lady Bird Lake to cool off. 

When she collapsed back in her seat at the table, Allison gave her a tight hug.“Oh, my god, Kate, that was amazing!”

She was too stunned to say anything.

“Now that was a real man,” Jessica said, a look of awe on her face.

“You earned this, girl!” Nicole slid Kate a shot glass full of something dark and dangerous. She eyed the drink, thinking about dark brown eyes, muscles, and dimples. She gulped down the drink, finally quenching her thirst.

**

Kate took a drag from the Red Apple cigarette before passing it back to Allison. “So, where's that driver?”

“He said ten minutes, okay?” Her roommate took a drag and blew the smoke into the chilly air.

It was almost two in the morning as the four of them stood outside Mandy's. Their night full of debauchery finally coming to an end. 

“So, Kate, you still pissed about Kyle?” Jessica said, puffing on her own cigarette.

“Kyle who?” she said with a smile.

Her friends erupted in laughter. 

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Allison said. 

“Yeah, we should have, but Kate was always with her boy,” Nicole said. “Now she's free to go out and get any piece of ass she wants.”

Allison bumped her shoulder into Kate's. “Well, judging by the way she was looking at G.I. Seth, I know who that piece of ass belongs to.” 

Kate rolled her eyes and puffed on the cigarette. She wasn't going to deny her attraction to G.I. Seth—or whatever his name was. But he probably had girls throwing themselves at him every night. He was used to it.

Still, she couldn't get that dance out of her head.

The front door burst open and a handful of the dancers from tonight spilled out. One of them was Seth. He wore black Nikes, gray sweatpants, and a blue hooded sweatshirt. A gym bag was slung over his shoulder. 

At first, Kate thought he hadn't seen them, but he paused a few feet away and turned back. “You girls need a ride somewhere?”

“No, we're good,” Allison said. “We have an Uber on its way.”

“Okay.” He stayed put.

She kept her gaze on his mouth that was twitching into a smile.

“Did you have fun tonight?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” She cleared her throat. “I mean, yes, it was fun.”

“You're cute,” Seth said, grinning.

Cute was harmless. Cute was innocent. Cute was what her dad called her after her second grade play where she was dressed up as a ladybug. 

He held out his hand. “I'm Seth.”

She shook it, still strong, still secure. “Kate.” She gestured to her friends. “That's Allison, Nicole, and Jessica.”

Seth waved at them. “It's a pleasure to meet you all.”

Nicole scanned him with an appreciative smile. “Trust me. The pleasure is all ours.”

Kate's cheeks warmed, but Seth chuckled. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked her.

Tomorrow was Sunday. If this was a normal birthday weekend, she would be getting up early to cook breakfast for Dad and Scott before they went to church. But this was not a normal birthday weekend.

“It's my day off,” Seth continued “I'm going to have a few friends over for a barbeque. Food, drinks, a pool. You guys should come.”

Kate shrugged. “I don't know.” She lowered her gaze to her toes.

“Yes, you do.” Damn it. How could he make three words sound so seductive and tempting?

She looked up, and he was definitely smiling at her. She returned one to him. 

Seth pulled his cell phone from his pocket. “Here, give me your number. I'll text you my address.”

Kate glanced at her friends, who all nodded at her to do it. She recited her number for Seth and he eagerly inputted it into his phone. 

“I'm going to fire up the grill around six,” he said. “Come hungry.”

“Oh, trust me, she will,” Nicole said.

“Nicole,” Kate said with a tight smile.

A pair of headlights washed over them as a Honda Accord pulled into the parking lot.

“Well, gotta go,” Kate said to Seth.

“See you tomorrow,” he said.

The girls finished their cigarettes. As Kate climbed into the backseat, she looked out the window where Seth still stood. He didn't move until they drove away from Mandy's.

Five minutes later, her phone buzzed with a text message.

_It's Seth. Here's my address._

As she skimmed the next line, another text came through from him.

_Happy birthday, Katie-cakes. And by the way, I like cute._

**

After four cups of coffee and two aspirins, Kate finally started her Sunday. Jessica and Nicole weren't so lucky. Still nursing their hangovers, they had called Kate and told her they wouldn't be able to make it to Seth's barbeque. Maybe it was a sign.

“We're still going,” Allison said as she rummaged through Kate's closet. “But you can't wear anything you own.”

“What's wrong with my clothes?” Kate asked from her bed.

Allison held up a pink cardigan sweater. 

“Okay, fine. What do you suggest I wear?”

They moved across the hall to Allison's bedroom. 

Kate fell back on her roommate's bed with her arms over her head. “Tell me, Al. Am I crazy?”

“For wanting to hang out with an insanely hot guy who invited you over to his place?”

“Who happens to be, like, ten years older than me and takes off his clothes for a living?”

A red bikini top landed on her face. She sat up to find Allison standing at the foot of the bed. “What was that for?”

“I love you, Kate, but I swear, sometimes you gotta take that stick out of your ass,” Allison said.

Kate threw the bikini back at her. “Whatever, bitch.”

“There you go! Squeeze that stick out!” She sat next to Kate. “If you don't go to that barbeque today, you're going to regret it. For as long as I've known you, you've always put Kyle first, or your family, or school. But last night showed me another side of Kate Fuller. A side that's been wanting to break free for a very long time.”

Kate recalled the exhilaration of being on stage: the pounding of her heart, the twists and turns in her stomach, the rush of blood to her head. It wasn't just the dance from Seth. It was the attention, the joy and delight, the fun. For so long, she was under stress and worry—all because she put other people's needs first. Now it was time to do something for herself for once. 

Allison dangled the red bikini top in front of her. “What do you say?”

With a smile, she grabbed the garment. “Let me change.”

**

Kate and Allison followed the sound of loud laughter to the large pool in the middle of Seth's apartment complex. Rap music filtered through someone's sound system, and all of a sudden Kate felt like she didn't belong. Sunday was meant for hymns and sermons, not beer and bikinis. But yet, here she was.

When she turned the corner, there were six people lounging by the pool. Two girls and four guys, including Seth. He immediately noticed her, his handsome face breaking out into a grin. He wore nothing except for black board shorts. Behind her sunglasses, she stared at his abs and tattoo. _I've touched those abs._ She blushed at the memory. 

_This is going to be either very, very good or very, very bad._

“Kate!” Seth jogged over to her and kissed her cheek. 

_Or both._

“Hi, Allison.” He squeezed her roommate's arm. “I thought there were four of you last night.”

“Nicole and Jessica had a bit too much fun,” Allison said. She held up the six pack of Corona bottles. “Where should I put these?”

“Follow me.” He took the beer from her and led them to the pool. “Hey guys, this is Kate and Allison.”

Kate raised her sunglasses to the top of her head and smiled at them. 

Seth pointed to the two girls: a redhead with freckles and an Asian girl with a cool mermaid tattoo on her left arm. “That's Hayley.” The redhead waved. “And that's Tori.” 

Seth gestured to the guys spread out on the patio furniture. “That big teddy bear over there is Jackson.” A muscular guy with intricate tattooed arm sleeves waved. “Elliot there is Tori's baby brother.” 

A cute bald Asian guy smiled at them. “But I'm taller than her.”

Tori splashed water on him. “He thinks he's so funny.”

The group laughed at Elliot's failed attempt to splash his older sister back. 

“Don't mind them,” Seth said. “And that guy over there with the Florida Gators cap is Mike. He's visiting from Tampa.”

“You look like that guy from the Nicolas Sparks movie,” Allison said.

“Man, everyone always thinks I'm Ryan Gosling,” Mike said with a chuckle.

“The girls love it though,” Seth said.

“So, you guys all dance?” Kate asked. Allison jabbed her hard with her elbow. “I mean, you don't have to answer that. I was just wondering how you guys all knew each other, that's all.”

“Tori and I dance at Sweetie's,” Hayley said. “Jackson takes care of the creeps over there for us.”

“And my brother is just a tag along,” Tori said. 

“I had nothing else to do today,” Elliot said with a shrug.

“Mike dances out in Florida.” Seth clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. “People out there call him Magic Mike.”

Allison raised her brows. “Oh, really?”

“I learned everything from him,” Seth said.

Kate raised her brows. _Oh, really?_

“What about you two?” Elliot asked. “How do you guys know Seth?”

Kate and Allison exchanged an awkward look.

“Um, I— ” Kate stammered.

“They came by the club last night,” Seth said. “Guess who just turned twenty-one?” He nudged her with his shoulder.

Her cheeks warmed. She expected some sneers or jokes, but instead, the group erupted into cheers.

“Go, Kate!” Mike handed her a cold beer. “You know how to celebrate.”

“It was actually Allison's idea,” Kate said. “She even got Seth to dance for me on stage.”

“Is that right?” Mike wrapped an arm around her roommate. “Maybe I should reward you with your own dance later for being such a good friend.”

Allison's face turned bright red.

“Oh, please do.” Kate gave her a smug look. 

As Mike and Allison walked away together, Seth moved to her side. “I'm glad you came.” It was like being on stage again: the pounding of her heart, the twists and turns in her stomach, the rush to her head. 

“Thanks for inviting me,” she said.

His fingers brushed her hand before grasping it in his hold. Hand in hand, they walked over to the grill, and Kate suddenly belonged.

**

After one hamburger and three Coronas, Kate was sitting at the deep end of the pool with her legs dangling in the cool water. She kept her jean shorts on, but she wasn't going to let Allison's red bikini go to waste—and Seth seemed to appreciate how she looked in the top. He hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire night. But he kept his space, letting her mingle and talk to everyone else, but also checking in on her every now and then.

She learned that Elliot had graduated from the University of Texas two years ago and now worked at an accounting firm downtown. Sober for two years, Hayley wanted to go Paris to study art after she saved enough money. When she wasn't dancing, Tori was working on her business degree and wanted to start her own makeup line. Jackson didn't talk much, but he gushed about his five-year-old son Oscar. Mike wanted to start his own custom furniture company back in Florida.

“Because he loves working with wood,” Elliot said, laughing.

Mike growled and hoisted Elliot over his shoulder before dumping him into the pool. Behind him, Allison, Hayley, and Tori pushed Mike in after Elliot. The two men surfaced, drenched and ready for revenge. They climbed out and chased after the girls.

Kate scrambled out of the way and fell right into Seth's arms. He pulled her aside, keeping them dry as the rest of the group flew into the pool, except for Jackson, who remained on the sideline, calmly drinking his beer.

Even though her shoulders shook with laughter, Kate was very much aware of Seth holding her tightly. It was skin on skin, and it was almost unbearable. She looked up at him, the laughter fading from her lips, and found him already studying her. Her gaze dropped to his mouth and she wondered what it would be like to tug on his bottom lip with her teeth.

“Seth?”

He was staring at her mouth too. “Yeah?”

“What does the inside of your place look like?”


	2. "Best birthday present ever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action moves into the bedroom.
> 
> And somehow, the angst slipped in at the end. Don't worry, it's still a happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is fuel.

“There's the kitchen—”

Kate slammed her mouth against Seth's. “Uh-huh.”

He smiled against her kiss. “And there's the trash can.”

“Uh-huh.” She hooked her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his own. He smelled like chlorine and sunshine.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning them out of the kitchen, bodies and mouths connected.

“There's the living room,” he said in between kisses.

“Uh-huh.” She barely turned her head, but then stopped when she noticed the pile of books sitting on his coffee table. “You like to read?”

Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Mostly true crime stuff.”

“Cool.” She jumped on her tip-toes to kiss him and they were spinning again.

Seth pushed her against a wall in the hallway, his hands cupping her breasts through her bikini top. She moaned into his mouth. 

She spun them around, her own hands traveling across his taut stomach and over his chest. She finally got to tug on his bottom lip.

Dizzy and intoxicated, Kate stopped moving when Seth guided them into another room.

“And this is where I sleep,” he said, flipping on the light switch. 

Seth's bedroom. It wasn't what she expected. Not like a bachelor's pad with leftover pizza boxes and beer cans. His blinds were closed, but she could still hear the group outside talking and laughing over the music. The room smelled like a forest of pine trees. The bed was made with crisp blue sheets and fluffy white pillows. A closed laptop and printer sat on a computer desk. Against one wall was a large flatscreen TV and a nice DVD collection. 

She picked up one. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. 

“What can I say?” Seth said. “I like Harrison Ford.”

“I'm more of a Han Solo girl.” She tucked the DVD back into the shelf and strolled through his bedroom. Seth followed. 

It wasn't like being in Kyle's dorm room or even the house he lived with five guys off campus. Each time she visited, she stepped into some questionable puddle and the stench of cold ramen noodles and cigarettes lingered in the air. So what if Seth paid for the apartment, the laptop, and TV with money he made from Mandy's? This was his home. Here, he could unwind from work and be himself, and Kate found herself liking both versions.

She noticed there weren't any photos in the room except for a framed one sitting on the night stand next to the lamp. It was a picture of Seth and a guy with slicked-back hair and horn-rimmed glasses. Neither of them smiled at the camera. Picking up the frame, she asked, “Who's this?”

“That's my brother Richie.”

“Oh, does he live in Austin too?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, we haven't talked in about five years.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” She placed the frame back down, afraid that she had violated some sort of sacred object. “What happened?”

Seth was quiet.

“I'm sorry, I did it again,” she said, shaking her head. “You don't have to answer that.”

“No, it's okay.” He came up beside her to look at the picture of his brother. “We had a falling out, I guess you can say. The crazy part is I don't even remember anymore what we were fighting about. One moment we were thick as thieves, the next, we just stopped talking to each other.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yeah.” He sighed like he had been holding in that response for five long years. “But we're both just too stubborn to make that call.”

Her heart ached for Seth. It was something private and intimate, and he still chose to share it with her.

“My mom's dead.” The confession slipped quickly through her lips.

He tilted his head as though he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. 

“She died in a car crash my senior year in high school.” She stuffed her hands in her back pockets. “I remember getting called out of physics class and there were these two cops waiting for me in the office. Then, my brother walked in, and when we looked at each other, we both knew it was bad news.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “Because you told me about Richie.”

_Because we both know what it's like to lose someone you love._

Seth hugged her. And even though she loved their heavy make-out session, she also loved being held in his arms. From the inside out, she felt warm, safe, and comforted. 

“What's your last name?” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“Gecko.”

She pulled away to look at his face, her arms stilled hooked around his neck. “Seth Gecko. I'm Kate Fuller.”

Smiling, he ran a finger over her jawline. He probably thought she was cute for asking his last name, and this time, she had no problem with that notion.

Outside, the pulsating notes of “Pony” came on over the sound system. She recognized the song from Jessica's playlist last night. Something told Kate her roommate was getting that promised dance from Magic Mike.

Seth took her hand. “We should probably go back.”

But she didn't move.

“Can we stay here a little bit longer?” she asked, tightening her hold on him.

With a slow grin, he shook his head. “You are full of surprises.”

“Is that good or bad?” She was staring at his mouth again.

“I like surprises.” He zoomed in on hers too.

And they were back to making-out.

It was all tongue, teeth, nails, moans, spit, stroking, gasps, softness, and hardness—oh, god, Seth was _hard_. He wasn't shy at all about pressing his erection against her leg. 

She pulled away, breathless. “Um, uh—” 

He shook his head again, giving her a tiny adorable smile. Probably thinking she was cute, but in this situation, she didn't want to be cute. She wanted to be hot and sexy.

“I've only been with one guy,” she said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

“That's all right.” He took her hands into his. “We don't have to do anything. We can go back to kissing. We can go back to the barbeque. Whatever you want.”

“I mean, I just met you—” She licked her perfectly-used lips.

Seth nodded. “It's cool. I understand.”

“—but there's other stuff we can do.”

_Did I really just say that?_

When Kate lifted her gaze, a mischievous glint glimmered in Seth's dark eyes. 

“What kind of stuff do you have in mind?” he asked.

She stepped back, swinging their conjoined hands in between them. “Well, I kind of like that move you did on stage.”

“Princess, there were a lot of moves I did on stage,” he said with a chuckle.

“Um, the one where—” She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, the heat spreading through her body. “—you have your head in between my legs and...” She bit her bottom lip. _Did I really, really just say that?_

“You have your head in between mine?” Seth finished for her.

“Yeah.” 

Then, she exhaled, and realized that “Yeah” felt _fucking_ good. 

_I need this._

And as Seth shut and locked the bedroom door, she thought, _I want this._

He turned back to her, his face darkening with desire. _He wants this too._

She was in his arms again, his palms flat on her lower back, hands sliding further south until they grabbed her ass. _Oh..._

Their noses brushed against each other. Lips centimeters apart, teasing one another, until Kate couldn't stand it any longer. She kissed him hard, and he responded with a low growl. 

He guided them toward his bed until the back of her knees hit his mattress. She pulled away and reached around to untie her bikini top. Seth looked ready to eat her up right there and she was still fully clothed. She knew she was no longer in cute territory.

“Do you want me to turn around?” he asked.

“No, it's fine.” She giggled. “Should I?”

“Nothing you haven't already seen before.” He pushed his shorts down his legs and he was wrong about one thing. Now _that_ —that was new.

Now she understood what Allison meant about finding her a real man.

“You're staring,” Seth said.

She blinked, looking away. “Sorry.”

“No, it's okay,” he said. “I'm used to it.”

Right. He took off his clothes on a daily basis in front of screaming women.

“But when you do it, I like it,” he added.

A round of applause and whistles sounded from outside as a new song came on. Magic Mike's show was over, but inside Seth's bedroom, another one was just beginning.

With a shy smile, she tugged the string on the back of her bikini and the top fell to her feet. She might not have boobs like Hayley and Tori, but Seth didn't seem to mind. He gathered her in his arms, pressing their chests together, and kissing her gently as he lay her back on the bed. He covered her body with his own and he couldn't stop touching her.

First, he ran his hands through her hair, then he brushed her knuckles against her cheek, over the rapid pulse of her neck, her bare shoulder, then he molded her left breast into the palm of his hand. He massaged it, tweaking her sensitive nipple in between her fingers. She gasped at the sensation. Then, he lowered his mouth and took it in between his teeth.

“Oh, god.” She cradled his face at her chest, treading her fingers through his dark hair.

After he used his teeth, he soothed the pain with his tongue. With the same consideration, he moved to her right breast and repeated the same motions. Whenever Kyle touched her breasts, it had always been awkward and uncomfortable. This felt divine. 

Moaning, she arched her back. His erect cock brushed against her stomach, and she hooked her ankles around his waist. Suddenly, her jeans shorts felt too confining.

Seth seemed to read her mind because the next thing she knew, he was unbuttoning her pants and sliding the denim along with the red bikini bottom down her legs. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but Seth gazed down at her with such adoration, she felt like a goddess laying there naked and bare for him.

“God, you're beautiful.” He said it so seriously Kate knew it wasn't a throwaway line.

She lifted herself up on her elbows. “Now who's staring?”

He laughed, lunging toward her. She yelped and caught him in her arms. Holding his frame tightly against hers, they kissed, exploring each other with tongue and hands. She reached in between their entwined bodies and stroked his cock, the pre-cum coating her fingers. 

Seth clenched and unclenched his jaw. “Ready to finish what we started last night?” He kissed her chin.

The erotic beats of _“Birthday sex”_ echoed in her mind.

She tugged on his cock. “Yes.”

He slid down her body and nudged her thighs open. 

“Wait, what about you?” she asked.

“We'll get to that.” He plunged a finger inside her.

She gasped and threw her head back. What a jerk. But damn it, a jerk who knew what he was doing with his fingers—and oh, god, his tongue. Kyle had gone down on her a grand total of two times, and both times, she had to fake coming because he took too long. She knew there would be no issues with Seth's performance.

Kate fisted the bedsheets as he continued to bury his tongue inside her. If he kept this up, she wouldn't have any energy to return the favor. A strangled cry escaped her lips. Close, she was so close...

Then, Seth removed himself from her. Catching her breath, he tilted her body and settled on the opposite side of her, mimicking the move from his dance routine, but this was the real thing. She took his cock in her mouth as Seth resumed his work in between her legs. 

With her lips wrapped around Seth, he tasted like a thunderstorm. Wild, electric, intense. She tried her best to stay still as she sucked him, but with Seth getting his own taste of her, it was almost impossible not to squirm. His tongue delved in deeper.

His cock popped out from her mouth. “Seth!”

He kissed the inside of her thigh, working her with his fingers now. In and out. Out and in. Slow, so, so slow. 

“Please...” She wanted to squeeze her legs together, keep his fingers and tongue there forever.

“What is it, princess?” Seth's hot breath hit her skin like a bullet. “Am I doing something wrong?” He smiled against her leg, already knowing her answer.

“It's perfect.” She sighed. “Don't stop, please, don't stop.”

“Same goes for you.”

“Am I doing okay?” She rested on one elbow to look at him. Giving Kyle head was one thing, but with Seth, she wanted to make sure she was making him feel as good as she did.

He looked up at her with a smile. “It's perfect.”

Kate returned the smile and pumped his cock a few times before wrapped her lips around it again. She licked and sucked, breathing in through her nose as she took him deeper inside her mouth.

“Fuck, Kate.” Seth responded with a groan and an appreciative thrust of his tongue. 

She moaned around his cock. His body shuddered and she knew he was close. She bobbed her head, sliding her lips up and down, until he cried out and his hot cum flooded her mouth. She tried to swallow quick, but as she pulled away, some of it dripped down her chin. Using her fingers, she wiped her chin clean and sucked the cum off.

Seth watched the whole thing with a glazed expression. “You're amazing. Simply amazing.”

“Is that your way of saying thank you?”

“No, this is.” 

He curled his fingers inside her and she trembled. His tongue replaced her fingers and with just a few more skillful strokes, she called out his name. Every cell inside her body screamed with pleasure. She collapsed on her back, resting her arms over her eyes. 

_Wow, wow, wow, wow..._

The mattress dipped as Seth rearranged himself to lay beside her. 

“You okay?” He rested his hand on her waist.

She dropped her arms and opened her eyes to find him staring at her with the biggest smile on his face.

“Best birthday present ever,” she said.

Laughing, Kate pulled him into a long kiss.

**

When Kate and Seth finally emerged from his bedroom, they found Jackson sleeping on the living room sofa. Outside, the girls and Elliot were gone. Under the pool lights, Mike and Allison sat side by side on the patio couch. Judging by Allison's messy hair and the red lipstick smeared on Mike's neck, her roommate also probably got some nice action tonight.

“Dude, where did you disappear off to?” Mike asked.

Seth wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. “I gave her a tour of the place.”

“For two hours?”

“We took the long way,” he said, winking at Kate. “Where did everyone go?”

“They decided to head down to Bangles for some dancing,” Mike said. “Told us to go meet them down there later if we wanted.”

Seth glanced at Kate for an answer. 

She snuggled closer to him. “I like it here.”

He looked back at Mike. “She likes it here.”

They sat in some patio chairs across from Mike and Allison. Seth cracked open a cold beer from the cooler and handed it to Kate. She waved it off and he took a drink from it instead.

“So, have you thought anymore about my offer?” Mike asked.

Kate raised a curious brow at Seth. “What offer?”

He cleared his throat and took another drink. “Dallas wants to take a couple of us guys from Mandy's to Tampa.”

“Just imagine it, Magic Mike and G.I. Seth sharing a stage together,” Mike said. “It's gonna be so dope.”

“Dope.” Kate grabbed the beer from Seth and gulped down the cold alcohol. What was she thinking? Messing around with a guy like Seth who was planning on leaving Austin? For God's sake, she told him about her mom.

“I haven't said yes,” Seth said.

“Yet,” Mike added.

“Dallas knows I like working at Mandy's. I've been there for two years.” His eyes shifted to Kate. “The clientele is good here.”

Great, now she was clientele.

Kate jumped to her feet. “Come on, Al. Let's go home.”

Groggy, her roommate lifted her head from Mike's shoulder. “Huh?”

“Give me the keys,” she said. “I'll drive.”

Seth rose. “Neither one of you are going anywhere. I just watched you chug a beer.”

“Why do you care?” Her eyes shot daggers at him.

Despite her icy tone, he kept his ground. “I'm just saying, you guys can stay the night.”

She crossed her arms. “I have class tomorrow.”

“No, you don't,” Allison said. 

_Perfect time to suddenly be sober, Al._

Seth gestured to her roommate. “See?”

Kate sighed. “Fine. We'll stay.”

“Since Jackson's passed out in the living room, you guys can take the guest room,” Seth said to Mike and Allison. 

“Fine with me,” Mike said.

Kate touched Allison's arm. “You gonna be okay?”

“Peachy.” She snuggled against Mike's side and before her eyes closed, she said, “Are you?”

She glanced at Seth, unsure on how to answer her question.

**

As soon as they returned to Seth's bedroom, Kate asked, “How come you didn't tell me about Tampa?”

He closed the door and leaned against it. “This all happened before I even met you.”

“You couldn't have told me before we—” She turned to the bed. “Before we did all that.”

“Would it have mattered?” 

She opened her mouth, the “Yes” on the tip of her tongue, but instead, no words came out. Who was she kidding? She didn't regret anything that happened tonight.

She relaxed her shoulders and softened her voice. “So, are you going to go?”

“Like I said, I haven't said yes,” he said.

“Yet,” she echoed Mike.

With a sigh, he walked to over to her and held her hands. Each sweep of his fingers across her knuckles sent a welcome shiver down her back. 

“You're a great girl, Kate,” he said.

She waited for the “but.”

“But you don't want to be with a guy like me.” He frowned. “You've got school, friends, a life. I've got nothing to offer you.”

Kate stepped back, dropping her hands to her side. “You don't get to do that.”

“What?”

“You don't get to decide what's good or bad for me.” She crossed her arms, wishing she was wearing more than her bikini top and shorts. “I decide my own feelings, and if I decide I like you, then, damn it, I'll like you.”

A slow smile spread of on Seth's face. “So, you like me?”

“I— ” She kept her rigid stance, but the tension melted away as she recalled Seth's kisses and touches. Was he even aware of the powerful response he got from her?

“Tonight was great,” she said. “And if this is the last time we're going to see each other, then I just want to say thank you.”

He stepped forward, but kept his hands to himself. “You don't have to thank me for anything, Kate. Any guy who doesn't treat you like a goddess doesn't deserve to be with you. Besides, I should be thanking you.”

“For what?”

“I guess for looking past G.I. Seth, and getting to know me, like the real me.”

“You mean the guy who likes Indiana Jones and reading true crime novels?” she said, smiling.

He smiled back. “Yeah, that guy.”

“I like that guy.” She tried to say it casually, despite the way her heart hammered beneath her chest.

“Yeah?” Seth moved again to embrace her. She leaned into his strong frame as he kissed her forehead. 

“Ready for bed?” he asked.

She nodded.

After changing into a pair of his boxers and a large black T-shirt, Kate got under the covers with Seth. She wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head on his shoulder. He placed a heavy, secure hand on her waist. With their legs entangled, their bodies quickly molded together like they had done this a hundred times before. 

_Can I make it to 101?_

Her gaze rested on the photo frame of Seth and Richie on the night stand. Seth had pushed away his own brother, but she wasn't going to let him do the same to her.

“Seth?”

“Hmmm...”

She lifted her head to find his eyes open. “I think you should call your brother.”

He tensed in her arms. 

“You don't want to leave any loose ends before moving to Tampa,” she said.

“I told you, I don't know if—”

“You're going,” she cut in. 

His silence confirmed it for her.

“Call Richie,” she said. 

A moment passed before he spoke. “And then what?”

She gave him a light kiss and looked him right in the eye. “Then, you call me and tell me about it.” 

**

What Kate loved about being back home was how quiet it was. She used to resent how silent the rooms became after her mother died, only because they amplified the sad and angry thoughts inside her head. Now, after being away at school, she grew to appreciate the silence of home and the comfort of being inside her thoughts.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when Kate's cell phone rang. When she saw the name, she drew in a sharp breath. A week had passed since she last saw and heard from Seth Gecko. Receiving this phone call only meant one thing.

Standing inside her old bedroom, she answered the call. “Hi, Seth.”

“Hey, Kate.” He sounded nervous, scared. “How are you?”

“Fine. You?” She sat at the foot of her bed and waited for him.

“Good, yeah, good.” He paused. “So, I called Richie.”

“Yeah?”

“He called me a few colorful names, but you know, I deserved it.” He chuckled. “I called him a few myself. But after we got that out of our system and realized neither one of us had hung up on each other, we kept talking. Kate, we talked for almost four hours. Can you believe it?”

She smiled. “No, I guess I don't.”

“We met up yesterday. First time seeing my brother after five years and instead of decking him, I gave him a big old bear hug, and you know what? He hugged me back.” His voice cracked. “He hugged me back.”

Tears prickled Kate's eyes. “That's great, Seth. Really, I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks.” He sighed. “Listen, can I—uh—see you again?”

“Um...”

“I know I was an ass the last time I saw you, and I'm sorry it took me a week to contact you, but I like you. And let's face it, if anyone should be treating you like a goddess, it should be me.”

Kate laughed because it was true.

“So, can I—” He cleared his throat. “Can I see you again?”

She smiled. “You're cute.”

He chuckled on the other end.

“I like cute,” she said, thinking about that first text message. 

“So, does that mean you want to see me again?” he asked.

“I do, but I'm at my dad's this weekend.”

“Oh, okay.”

She imagined Seth driving to Bethel and sneaking into her room after midnight. Their hushed kisses. Quiet moans. His hand over her mouth as she— 

Her gaze connected with the cross hanging on her wall. Maybe not the best idea.

“But I'll be back tomorrow morning.” She picked on a thread on her pink comforter. “I'll let you know.”

“Sounds good. And Kate, about Tampa?”

She held in her breath.

“I'm not going,” he said.

If only he could see how wide her grin was right now.

“Kate?” Her father knocked on her door before opening it. “We're ready.”

“I'll be right there,” she told him.

After he left, she stood and said to Seth, “I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” he repeated.

She liked the sound of that.

Kate hung up and went downstairs where Dad and Scott sat around the Scrabble board at the dining table. Still smiling, she sat next to her brother.

“What are you so happy about?” Scott asked.

She grabbed the bag full of wooden letters. “Oh, just the fact that I'm going to kick your butt.”

“We'll see about that,” he said.

She looked up at her dad, who shook his head with a smile.

“It's good to have you home, Katie-cakes,” her dad said.

She placed a hand over his warm one, thankful for this quiet moment. 

And after she was done beating Dad and Scott at Scrabble, she was going to help herself to some of that leftover chocolate birthday cake in the fridge.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who else is joining me in this dumpster?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo  
> (Birthday Sex, song Seth dances to at the club)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mm23PPgZl6U  
> (Pony, song playing in the background in Seth's bedroom)
> 
> I listened to this song a lot while writing, but it doesn't appear in the story. It's where I got the title from.  
> https://youtu.be/Wp0hWIO8DiU  
> (Good For You)
> 
> For your reference, this is GI Seth (of course)  
> http://queendoms.tumblr.com/post/86861219175/a-very-important-gifset  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/56502db5ce0ef973615ba579b72bf965/tumblr_n65wsntz1G1qcq8w0o4_250.gif  
> and I just found this, so I think that's a good sign  
> http://toomanyguysnotenoughenergy.tumblr.com/post/124338070295/d-j-cotrona-in-fatigues-hoo-ya-master-chief


End file.
